wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Midnight
Midnight belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Description Unlike the vibrant and colorful members of her tribe, Midnight's appearance, both on the outside and the inside, fully resembles her name. She has been described to be a piece of the night sky cut off and reshaped into a dragon on the darkest night of the year. Midnight is a normal RainWing - yet the colors of her scales has never once shied away from the usual shades of black and dark purple that she wears, only changing during camouflage. Over the years, she is able to completely stamp out any hint of emotion from showing up in her scales, although it isn't really much of a skill considering that she doesn't feel at all. Her dark colors allow her to easily blend into shadows and disappear at will. Despite her scales being almost a solid color, she can camouflage surprisingly well, being able to disappear in a second. The odd dragon's eyes are a sharp, piercing emerald green, the only part of her body that seems to be pulsing with life. Yet, when one looks into those twin gems, they would find no emotion within it. There's nothing behind those eyes, nothing that can open a path into her soul or her mind. It's like she's empty on the inside, which is not far from the truth. Other than that, Midnight remains a rather normal looking RainWing, with the usual frills and prehensile tail. She is rather thin and slightly taller than the average dragon, but none of those are striking features. She has a pair of normal venom-spitting fangs, and her claws are constantly sharpened to be effective as a weapon. She carries a few daggers with her, although she can use almost any sharp edge well. Personality The impression that Midnight gives other dragons is a cold, ruthless, emotionless killer that has no room in her heart for sympathy. And that statement is technically true. Even though she has a body of a dragon, her soul never seems to be in herself. It's like her real self is trapped in some distant world, yet it's just a step away, but impossible to ever reach. True enough, if her scales weren't clear enough of an indicator, her stony expression and monotone voice would tell any dragon that she couldn't feel a single thing. Yes, she can feel physical pain and sickness, she can sense the changes in temperature and feel the touch of another physical object, but when it comes to the emotional spectrum, it isn't an exaggeration to say that she's completely, utterly numb. Despite her job and appearance and... who she is, Midnight has no intention to kill for fun. In fact, there's nothing in this world that she could hold judgement for, be it positive or negative. She has little to no opinion on everything and everyone. She doesn't even think everything is worthless - she just couldn't feel. Her heart may not be physically made of stone, but the way she carries herself and moves around makes other dragons feel like she's a walking statue. Her scales, forever stuck in these dark colors, do not even simmer with the slightest hint of life. She's dead, maybe not physically, but mentally, there is not one scrap of life left in her. Ironically, she sees herself as a murderer, and admits to being the heartless creature she is. Midnight doesn't take pleasure in anything, thus she always finishes her targets off cleanly and quickly, and disappears before anyone could see her. She wouldn't even give them a chance to scream. No, she just wanted to get her job done and disappear. She doesn't have anything to do, yet she keeps doing her rounds, killing dragons for whoever that was willing to pay her as if she still has a purpose. She doesn't. To be honest, she even admits that she wants to dissipate into a cloud of mist, or melt forever into the dark shadows. She doesn't want to see another ray of light or ever feel another hint of emotion. If anyone asked Midnight if she'll ever change, then without a shadow of doubt, she'll answer no. That's just who she is, and she doesn't care even a little bit about anything in this world. But if the question was whether she always like this, the answer would be no, too. There's so much more to it than just the emotionless shell she is now, but it's something that no one would ever find out without a cost. After all, no one could deny the logic that, if you are nothing, you can feel nothing, not even the worst of the pain. She doesn't see anyone as friends, rivals, allies or enemies. To her, her victims are just unfortunate souls that she had to kill. She doesn't see them as her foes - no, her mind is way too cold and far from the world that she has no sense of justice anymore. She doesn't even know what she likes and what she doesn't, or what is right and what is wrong. She might as well be a stone that could breathe and move and attack, which is how most have described her to be. No one can even see her long enough to form an opinion about her, for she always seems to be invisible to the real world, the way she wants it to be. History Midnight hatched to a perfectly normal RainWing couple. Perfectly normal and really uninteresting, if you asked her. Her father, Apricot, was a tree-gliding teacher and her mother worked really close to the queen, Violet. Both of her parents and her only sibling - Firelight, were always too loud for her liking. Even when she was a dragonet, she sometimes had these urges to just be invisible to the rest of the world. Fortunately, her wishes were almost always granted, as she had amazing control over her camouflage scales. She wasn't completely emotionless then, but still very dull and unresponsive to the real world. When she turned 7 years, the time where she was old enough to be a full-fledged dragon, she took extreme interest in the subject of death, the only thing she was ever keen on. Her family naturally felt creeped out by this, even though they always had some trouble loving her as their own daughter. Only her brother was not affected by her weird antics, and soon Midnight found herself deserted by the entire school she attends, even though she mastered almost every skill necessary to be an adult RainWing. But little did they know, the assassin in her was only beginning to awaken then. On one fateful night, another assassin intruded the forest, slashing her mother's throat before she had time to react. Midnight did not know when or how the other dragon had sneaked up on them in the dead of night, but the NightWing who introduced herself as Glint said she had no interest in killing her, and in fact was trying to recruit her. The little emotion within her did not stop Glint from murdering her father as well, but what little feelings she was able to summon told the other dragon to spare her brother. She agreed, on the condition that Firelight left the forest and never came back, or he'll be killed the instant he is found in the Rainforest Kingdom. Midnight admitted that she even wanted to be recruited, as long as she had a sense of direction. Glint took her to her boss, a huge and elegant dragon named Elena. Apparently part of a secret group who called themselves the Shade's Dragonets, their leader wanted to persuade Midnight to join their side, although it was rather unnecessary, she had accepted the offer without much hesitation. Elena wanted to test her skills, and assigned her her first mission - murdering a TempestWing named Spellchaser. As expected, she brought her the dragon's head three days later. She even murdered the other family members, unaware that she had left one eye-witness escape. The group members were both impressed and terrified with how little the dragon can feel, and soon Elena knew she became the group's most powerful weapon - intending to keep her forever. Even though she was quite sure the RainWing had little intention of betraying them - she felt like safety measures should be taken. After all, despite not being able to feel much, Midnight was still dragon - she could still feel, no matter how little. She called her into her private room one day, implanting a false memory into Midnight's mind, making a whole new persona based on that one fake event - instead of Glint murdering her parents, Midnight remembered herself as the murderer - who taunted, abused and tortured her family in every way possible until they died. The biggest consequence, however, was the removal of all of her emotions, the little she possessed. Most of her will to live and her other memories were wiped out, making them all appear to be a dull haze. From that day onwards, she believed that all of her family members were dead, including Firelight, and felt no emotion since then, not even the tiniest hint. Indeed, Elena had acquired her most powerful weapon. However, she still has one last step to carry out: unleash her. But that was precisely the problem. No matter how skilled of an assassin Midnight was, she still had trouble penetrating that one obstacle that a normal dragon couldn't have broke through: animus magic. Skills/Abilities Text Relationships Elena: Midnight feels nothing for the dragon she works for, and considers all her praises to be nothing but empty words. She is able to muster a little gratefulness for the NightWing for giving her a purpose - at the very least, but either way she feels nothing about her. Firelight: She had a fairly positive relationship with her brother when they were young, even if she found him annoying, the emotionless soul in her had never found reason to snap or show displeasure towards him. He doesn't show much distaste in her either - unlike her parents. Firelight appears to be a little terrified of her when he fled the rainforest, and Midnight believes that she killed Firelight, not knowing that he has escaped. Sometimes, he appears as a stray thought in her mind but she, of course, does not and could not understand what does she feel for him. Apricot: Midnight didn't dislike her father - but she didn't like him either. He and Dewdrop raised her like any other RainWing until she was old enough to fend for herself - and they had minimal conversation since then. She is aware that she creeps him out but of course she doesn't really care. Dewdrop: Her relationship with her mother isn't all that different from her father - but Dew often hates herself for producing such a monster. She doesn't hate her daughter but definitely does not love her in the way a mother should, and often believed that she should leave them. Midnight herself has little to no opinion on her mother, and when she was young she even had minor hateful thoughts about her, for she brought her to this world and she dislikes that fact. Glint: Prisma: Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:RainWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress